Amour, Gloire et Sorciers
by Le Quatro Malfoyien
Summary: Et si un pari était en jeu entre Hermione, Pansy, Ginny et Milicent mais que les sentiments prennent le dessus que se passerait il? [HGDM]
1. Chapter 1

**0o0 _Amour, gloire et sorciers _0o0**

**Petit mot :** Coucou, voilà notre première fic alors dites nous su certaine choses ne sont pas bien (soyez pas trop méchant non plu), on essaiera de poster nos chapitres le plus souvent possible! Sur ceux bonne lecture!

**Disclamer :** **Les** personnages sont à JK Rowling rien ne nous appartient sauf l'histoire...

**Sujet :** Hermione sort avec Ron mais le trompe avec Malfoy alors que pendant ce tempsRon la trompe avec (…..)

**Prologue :** Une 7ème année commence à Poudlard et les tentations sont de plus en plus présente. Dumbledore n'est pas mort et Rogue ne la pas tué (Ben non puisqu'il n'est pas mort !). Drago Malfoy est toujours aussi mesquin mais le restera t-il longtemps?

**Chapitre I **

Et me voilà dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Cette année il y en a deux, l'un des deux préfets fait parti de la maison principales du bahut. Et oui, moi Hermione Granger, je suis la préfète en chef de Griffondor et vous avez bien évidemment devinées qui est donc celui de Serpentard ? Bien sûr c'est cette tête de fouine de Malfoy…… Justement, lorsque j'étais en train de m'installer dans ma nouvelle chambre, il a frappé à ma porte et la ouvert sans ma permission avec son sourire des plus narquois !...

**Moi :** Quesque tu fous la Malfoy ?

**Drago :** Je me demandai juste un truc…..

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Drago :** Qu'est ce que fait une sang de bourbe en tant que préfète en chef ? Tu as fais du lèche au dirlo ?

Et il est parti sans attendre de réponse de ma part avec son légendaire sourire Malfoyen en coin de la bouche (Nda : et vraiment très beau lol !)

J'en ai marre de l'habitude qu'il a pris de m'appeler ainsi, je ne suis pas son elfe de maison quand même ! ( Nda : la S.A.L.E n'a pas fait long feu !). Dire que je dois partager mes appartements avec Lui,…pff…l'horreur…. Bon revenons où nous en étions, donc… Ha oui ! Voilà, je vous disais que je commençais à ranger mes vêtements tout en repensant à mes vacances et de ce qui c'est passé dans la grande salle.

**°° Flash Back °°**

_Tous c'est passé au QG avant le mariage de Fleur et de Bille, vers la mi-juillet. Ron et moi étions tout seul dans la cuisine à finir la vaisselle. Puis il m'a regardé et il s'est mis à rougir._

_**Moi :** Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça ?_

_**Ron :** Pour rien._

_**Moi : **Non Ron, tu mens !!!_

_**Ron :** Bon d'accord, mais tu me jure de ne pas rire ou de t'enfuir._

_**Moi :** Promis._

_**Ron :** OK, alors veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

_**Moi :** Alléluia, je commençais à ne plus l'espérer._

_Et je lui ai pris la bouche, et il a posé ses mains sur ma taille avec hésitation et ma rapproché de lui. On s'est embrassés jusqu'à se qu'une voix d'une jeune fille rousse nous face immerger à la surface._

_**Ginny :** Beurk, on dirait Fleur et Bille !_

_Moi : Parle toujours, je t'ai vu hier soir avec Harry quand vous étiez censés nourrir Buck ou plutôt Vent de boue._

_**Ginny :** …._

_**Ron :** Quoi ?! Toi et Harry ?! Encore, Vous savez quoi ? Sa ne m'étonne même pas !_

_**Harry :** Qu'est ce qui ne t'étonne pas ?_

_Et en plus il a fallu qu'Harry arrive à ce moment dans la pièce !_

_**Ron :** Toi et ma sœur, encore ?!_

_**Harry :** Quoi ?! Tu leur en as parlé ?_

_**Ginny :** Non, c'est Hermione qui nous a vus hier soir dans la chambre de Vent de boue._

_**Harry :** Ha…. Hermione, je vais t'expliquer…._

_**Moi :** Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, de toute façon, ta copine vient de nous surprendre…._

_**Harry :** Vous surprendre à faire quoi ?_

_**Ron :** Hum… Nous sortons ensemble._

_**Harry :** A enfin il était temps !_

_Puis presque deux mois après, Ron et moi, nous tenions mains dans la main en rentrant dans la grande salle pour e festin de rentrée. Tous le monde nous dévisageaient et se sont mis à se pencher sur leurs voisins pour qu'ils nous regardent._

_**Moi :** Non mais franchement, se sont que des idiots._

_Puis, je vis Malfoy, qui était en train de boire du jus de citrouille. Dés qu'il nous vit, il a tout recraché et s'est mis à éclaffé._

**°° Fin du Flash Back °°**

Et me voilà maintenant dans ma chambre et en pyjama avec comme voisin de chambre Malfoy. Je pense à Ron qui est sûrement en train de se faire charrier à cause de notre situation. Ha !... Tanpis, chuis trop fatiguée ( Nda : Ben quoi ? elle est tellement fatiguée qu'elle articule pô !). Beurk, j'entends Malfoy qui est dans sa chambre et en plus il doit être en compagnie de Pansy, ils doivent sûrement fêter leurs retrouvailles. Ça me donne la nausée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Ce matin nos deux premières heures de cours sont Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

( DCLFDM)

**Ron :** Franchement, c'est abusé de commencer l'année avec Rogue.

**Harry :** Je pari qu'il va nous saquer dès notre entrée en cours !

**Rogue :** Entrée et taisez-vous, le cours va commencer !

**Harry :** Tiens qu'est ce que je viens de dire…

**Rogue :** Puisque vous ne vous taisez pas, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Nous nous asseyons à notre table habituelle, c'est-à-dire au fond de la salle de classe. Depuis maintenant sept ans, nous partageons notre cours avec les Serpentards. Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy nous fond des signes et font semblant de s'embrasser pendant que Crabbe met son doigt dans sa bouche pour dire qu'il va vomir. Puis ils se mettent à rire de leur rire sadique. Qu'est ce que je peux les haïr !

**Moi :** Ignores-les, se sont des imbéciles.

**Drago :** Qu'est ce que tu la sang de bourbe, tu ne vas pas me dire que lorsque tu es avec cette chose, tu ne fantasme pas sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

**Moi :** Non est figure toi qu'il me satisfait.

**Ron :** C'est vrai ?!

**Moi :** Bien sûr mon chéri.

Et je l'embrasse, alors que Drago se dirige vers Zabini tout en ronchonnant. Le soir avant dîner, je monte dans ma salle commune et me dirige vers ma chambre. Quelqu'un viens de m'intercepter, oh mince !, c'est cette sale fouine, mon colocataire.

**Drago :** Alors Granger, ton toutou n'est pas là. Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru qu'il allait te suivre jusqu'au toilette.

**Moi :** Pourquoi, tu me suivais toi aussi ?

**Drago :** Tu raconte n'importe quoi là ! Non mais sa va pas, tu ne t'arranges pas !

**Moi :** Non, mais toi non plus, allé, moi je vais commencer mes devoirs.

**Drago :** Ouai t'as raison, vas te réfugier dans tes bouquin, moi je vais aller m'ouvrir l'appétit avec Pansy.

**Moi :** Oui c'est sa, va t'envoyer en l'air. Et puis tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de ton emplois du temps à la minute.

**Drago :** Tss….. Tu sais quoi, à toi aussi ça ne te feras pas de mal !

**°° Flash Back °°**

_Un soir, Mrs Weasley avait peur que Square Grimmaud soit attaqué par les mangemorts. Alors elle nous a envoyés au Terrier, Ron, Harry, Ginny et moi. Nous y sommes allés en transplanant, nous devions y rester une semaine et un auror devait passer au moins une fois par jour. Dès que nous sommes arrivés, nous nous sommes directement couchés. Le lendemain matin, sur la grande table nous avons remarqués que Mrs Weasley nous avait fait quelques courses, elle est vraiment sympa ! Ginny et moi avons préparées le petit déjeuné pendant que Harry mettait la table et Ron qui utilisé sa baguette._

_**Ron :**__ Win gardium leviosa._

_**Moi :**__ Ron, tu exagères !_

_**Ron :**__ Ben quoi ?! J'ai 17ans et je suis majeur, j'ai le droit._

_**Moi :**__ C'est pas ça, mais Harry ne peut pas, regarde, moi aussi j'ai 17ans et j'ai Ginny._

_**Ron :**__ Tu sais que t'as vraiment un sale caractère._

_**Harry :**__ Oui mais c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes._

_Voyant que ça allé se gâtée (Nda : oh là là !)_

_**Ron :**__ Oui tu as raison._

_Et il s'est rapproché pour m'embrasser._

_**Ginny : **__Oh ! Arrêtés, pas des le matin !_

_**Harry :**__ Pourquoi t'aime pas ça ?_

_Et il imita Ron._

_Nous allions mangés du lard et des œufs._

_**Ron :**__ Humm…. C'est très bon._

_**Harry :**__ Oui, humm… délicieux._

_Tout en essayant de cachés le contenu de leur assiette._

_**Moi :**__ Bon c'est bon les garçons, vous pouvez arrêter de mangé._

_**Ron et Harry**__ (en cœur) ____Oh merci !_

_**Moi :**__ Merci de nous faire part de votre point de vue._

_**Ron :**__ Ben enfaite, humm…, je suis habitué à de la bonne cuisine._

_**Ginny et moi :**__ Et ben merci !_

_**Harry :**__ Désolé, bon sinon on fait une partie de quidditch ?_

_**Moi :**__ Oui allez-y, moi pendant ce temps là je rangerais la cuisine._

_**Ron **__: Merci, t'es trop bonne._

_**Moi :**__ Ouai je sais, bon au boulot._

_Récurvite ! (Formule)_

_Et la cuisine se rangea toute seule._

_**Moi :**__ Bon allez, je vais lire un bouquin._

_Le soir même, Maugrey est venu nous rendre visite._

_**Maugrey :**__ Alors, il n'y a pas eu d'attaque aujourd'hui ?_

_**Ron :**__ Non et vous ?_

_**Maugrey :**__ Pas au quartier général, mais Voldemort fait parler de lui._

_**Harry :**__ Sur quel sujet ?_

_**Maugrey :**__ Rien de trop grave, une attaque de moldu._

_**Harry :**__ Ha… OK !_

_Après que Maugrey soit parti, nous avons passé la soirée à parler._

_**Ginny :**__ Hum… Hermione, Ron, Harry et moi nous allons dormir dans ma chambre. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas._

_**Ron :**__ Non, non passés une bonne nuit._

_**Harry :**__ Merci Ron, et passés une bonne nuit aussi._

_**Ron :**__ Hermione, je crois qu'on va devoir dormir ensemble._

_**Moi :**__ Humm… Je crois aussi._

_Puis dix minutes plus tard ; Ginny et Harry sont montés avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme._

_**Ron :**__ Tu crois que je devrais leur empêcher de coucher ensemble._

_**Moi :**__ Tu sais, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leurs corps. Et nous de même._

_**Ron :**__ Oui tu as raison, ils font ce qu'ils veulent et nous aussi. Hum… t'es pas fatiguée toi ? Tu viens on va se coucher._

_**Moi :**__ Oui, il se fait tard._

_En passant devant la chambre de Ginny, nous avons entendu quelques soupires qui nous on fait rire. Quand nous sommes arrivés devant la chambre de Ron, il parut mal alaise._

_**Ron :**__ Si tu veux, je peux dormir dans la chambre de Fred et George._

_**Moi : **__Non, je ne veux pas rester seule. Et avant de rentée, je veux te dire que je suis prête._

_**Ron :**__ Génial !_

_Et on s'est embrassé, tout en entrant dans sa chambre, puis nous avons enlevés nos vêtements pour enfin aller plus loin. Après de longs préliminaires, on a enfin passé aux choses sérieuses la nuit fut merveilleuse._

**°° Fin du Flash Back°°**

Tout en descendant pour aller à la grande salle, je repense à Malfoy et à sa remarque que je me réfugie dans mes bouquins. Je vais lui montrer comment je me lâche et je vais commencer par invité Ron dans mes appartements.

**Ron :** Ha !!!! Te voilà, on commençait à penser que tu n'allais pas venir.

**Moi :** Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne viendrais pas ? Je suis comme tout le monde, j'ai faim.

**Ron :** Oui on sait, mais on pensait que tu n'avais pas fini un devoir et que tu ne mangerais pas.

**Moi :** Mais je ne reste pas tous le temps dans mes bouquins ? Si ?

**Ron :** Heu…

Essayant de demandait de l'aide à Harry.

**Harry :** Enfaite, heu…, il ne voulait pas dire ça.

**Ron :** Merci, là tu me m'aide beaucoup.

Malfoy passe devant eux ayant entendu toute la conversation et ravi de sa victoire. Je le regarde avec l'œil plus sombre que je pouvais et me retourne vers Ron.

**Moi :** Pour te prouver que tu as tord, je t'invite se soir à venir dans mes appartements. Harry, je suis désolée mais on aimerait être un peu seul, tu nous en veux pas?

**Harry :** Non, non de toute façon j'ai prévu autre chose avec Ginny.

Après dîner, nous sommes monté aux septième étages (et pas septième ciel lol dsl !) et nous nous arrêtons devant le tableau du chevalier du catogan.

**Le chevalier :** En garde vil maraud !

**Ron :** Oh nan pas lui…

**Moi :** Et oui malheureusement il garde les appartements des préfets en chefs.

**Ron :** T'en as du bol.

**Moi :** Oui, je sais.

**Drago :** Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là le rouquin ?

Malfoy et Pansy viennent d'arrivés.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu ramène ta chienne ?

**Drago :** Ne deviens pas vulgaire Granger.

**Moi :** Et pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

**Drago :** Rien, mais ce n'est pas ton genre.

**Moi :** Mais qu'est ce que tu sais de mon genre, tu me connais à peine.

**Drago :** Oh crois moi, plus que tu le crois.

**Moi : **Et bien moi j'en doute, bon, tu donnes le mot de passe ou tu compte t'enracinais.

Après avoir décidés d'aller directement dans ma chambre, Ron a été impressionné de la beauté de la pièce. Elle est de la couleur de la maison dont j'appartiens. C'est – à- dire rouge et or avec un secrétaire et une armoire en bois brute.

**Ron :** Waw, ça ne vaut pas l'ancienne chambre.

**Moi :** Tu l'as dit et en plus confortable ! Tu vas voir je vais te montrer !

**Ron :** Comment ?

**Moi :** Tu verras, laisses-moi faire.

Puis je le pousse sur le lit et j'avance, je monte sur lui tout en enlevant ma robe de sorcier qui commençait à me tenir chaud. Il est impressionné, il m'aide à enlever ma jupe et mon pull pour qu'il ne me reste plus que mes sous-vêtements en coton. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches pendant que je le déshabille en un rien de temps. Après d'assez court préliminaires nous nous attelons (Plus de détail quand le moment sera le bon ! Lol que nous sommes cruelles !!!) Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveille pendant que je me prépare dans la salle de bain commune. Il décide de me rejoindre alors qu'il n'est qu'en caleçons.

**Moi :** Laisse-moi un peu de place Malfoy !

**Drago :** T'as cas avoir un derch moins imposant.

**Ron :** Alors mon cœur, on dirait que tu commences bien la journée !

Là je viens de me retournée, je porte un jean moulant et un débardeur rouge avec des bottines à talons noir. Je viens de finir de me maquiller avec du mascara, du crayon noir sous les yeux, du fond de teint, de l'ombre à paupière d'un rouge léger et du gloss.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

**Ron :** La, la, la…. (Noémie comprendra !)

**Drago :** Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que t'es canon grave !

**Moi :** Quoi, c'est vrai ?

**Drago :** Oh oui…

**Moi :** Je n'te parlais pas à toi mais à Ron !

**Ron :** Mais t'es trop sexy ! Rien qu'à te voir je…. J'ai envie d'être encore hier soir !

**Drago :** Ah oui d'ailleurs, vous n'étiez pas discret, vous nous avez bloqués avec Pansy.

**Moi :** Déjà rien qu'à la voir sa ne doit pas te donner envie…. Mais en tout cas moi j'ai pris mon pied, pas toi ?

**Ron :** oh que oui….

**Drago :** Arg.… Vous m'écœuré !

**Moi :** Ben quoi c'est humain, tu connais pas ? (lol, bien sur que non…)

**Drago :** Prend moi…pour un con, … je ne parlais pas de ça, mais que tu oses le touché, c'est écœurant.

**Moi :** Figure toi que c'est un vrai étalon !

**Drago :** Ça se voit que t'as touchée à personnes d'autres. (Y'aurais pas un sou entendu là ?)

**Moi :** Qu'est ce qui te permet de dire ça !

**Ron :** Quoi ?!?! Qui ça ?

**Moi :** Personne ne t'inquiète pas, va te changer on va être en retard.

**Drago :** J'en suis pas si sûr…

Ron va dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

Malfoy me regarde avec un regard insistant. Je le regarde et je lui marmonne un petit « chut »et il me sourit, je lui fais de même. Il me chuchote :

**Drago :** Qui c'est ?

**Moi :** Ça ne te regarde pas et je ne te le dirais pas !

**Drago :** Je le saurais tôt ou tard… (Et sa vengeance sera terrible ! Lol faut que j'arrête mon cerveau a quelque lacune)

Moi : mais oui c'est ça.

Ron revient habillé.

**Ron :** Bon on y va, j'ai faim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

En entrant dans la Grande Salle tout le monde nous dévisagent, alors qu'on se dirige vers Harry et Ginny.

**Ginny :** Dis donc Hermione, on dirait que t'as changée de look, t'as l'air… heu…moins coincée… en tout cas ça te réussi !

**Moi :** Ouai, je sais, j'en ai marre d'être plongée dans mes bouquins, j'ai envie de me lâchée, tien au faite ça te dit du shopping à Prè-au-Lard Samedi ?

**Ginny :** Ah ouai ça me plairais beaucoup, puisqu'il faut que j'achète de nouveaux sous vêtements.

Et elle regarde Harry avec un regard noir qui en dit long.

**Harry :** Mais chérie, ce n'était pas un reproche.

**Ginny :** Ouai c'est ça !

Le samedi arriva vite et le froid s'installa avec le vent et la pluie automnale.

**Moi :** Bon on va à « La sorcière coquine » ?

**Ginny :** Hein ? Quoi ?

**Moi :** Tu sais, c'est une boutique de lingeries féminines.

**Ginny :** Ah oui ! Désolé, je suis ailleurs.

**Moi :** Vas y explique moi ce qu'il ce passe.

**Ginny :** Harry est de plus en plus distant avec moi, il est aussi de plus en plus accro.

**Moi :** Accros a quoi ?

**Ginny :** Au sexe voyons, à quoi voulais-tu qu'il soit accro ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai qu'on devient vite accros.

**Ginny :** Quai tu l'as dit, bon, changeons de sujet.

**Moi :** Oui tu as raison, allez viens on approche de la boutique.

Le magasin est rose bonbon et il y a des sous- vêtements un peu partout et de toutes les couleurs. Il y en a qui ont des effets spéciaux, des plaisirs plus longs, d'autres qui ont des goûts différents à certains endroits. Mais ce qui attire principalement notre regard c'est Parkinson et Milicent.

**Moi :** Pansy doit sûrement s'achetée des sous vêtements pour faire plaisir à son Drackichounet !

**Ginny :** Mais la pauvre, elle doit avoir du mal à trouver des sous vêtements à sa taille….

Et on se met à éclater de rire !

**Pansy :** Alors Granger, on s'est bien envoyée en l'air ? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça !... Une si jeune gryffondor aussi coincée que toi devienne une petite salope.

**Moi :** Pourquoi, t'as peur que je te fasse concurrence ?

**Pansy :** Oh mais je n'ai pas à te craindre, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi !

**Moi :** Ah bon, tu veux parier ?

**Pansy :** Tu vas perdre mais si tu veux je te laisse une chance. Mais par contre je veux que ce soit Milicent qui décide des règles d'accord ?

**Moi :** D'accord.

**Milicent :** Humm… Pansy, tu dois séduire Ron et toi Hermione, tu dois séduire Drago !

**Pansy et Moi** : Quoi ?!?! Non il est à moi ! J'ne partage pas!

**Moi :** Ce sont les conditions !

**Ginny :** Hermione, dis moi que tu ne vas pas accepter !

**Moi :** Bien sûr que j'accepte, je ne vais pas me défiler.

**Pansy :** D'accord pour moi aussi.

**Milicent :** Mais il y a autre chose… pour être sûr que personnes soient au courant ; il faut faire le serment inviolable.

**Ginny :** Quoi ?! Non, il n'en ai pas question !

**Moi :** Ça me va.

**Pansy :** Moi aussi.

Après avoir fait le serment inviolable pour Parkinson, Milicent, Ginny et Moi, nous avons quittées le magasin avec pleins de sacs aux bras pour retourner à Poudlard.

**Ginny :** Tu sais que je n'approuve pas ce pari, mais tu sais comment t'y prendre ?

**Moi :** Non, mais je verrais sur le moment et comme je partage mes appartements avec lui, c'est un bon avantage !

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, je vais directement vers mes appartements. En entrant, je vois Malfoy sur l'un des canapés en cuir.

**Moi :** J'ai vu Pansy dans un magasin tout à l'heure.

**Drago:** Super intéressant ! Mais je m'en fous.

**Moi :** Tu ne veux même pas savoir où elle était ?

**Drago :** Laisse-moi réfléchir ….non !

**Moi :** Et bien je te le dis comme même, elle était à «La sorcière coquine». Je cois qu'elle te prépare une soirée chaude, échauffe toi.

**Drago :** T'inquiète j'le suis toujours ! Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce magasin? Tu mets des sous-vêtements sexys ?

**Moi :** Pourquoi, ça te surprend ?

**Drago :** Nan, mais je ne te croyais pas comme ça.

**Moi :** Je t'avais dit que tu ne me connaissais à peine.

Et tout en allant dans la direction de la porte je lui dit d'une voix mielleuse :

**Moi :** Peut- être pourrais tu apprendre à me connaitre un peu plus….

Je redescends pour aller dîner et je crois avoir un plan pour le séduire.

**Ron :** Alors, t'as trouvée ce qu'il te plait à Prè-au-Lard ?

**Moi :** Oui et je suis sûr que cela te plaira. J'ai pensée te les faires voir demain soir si tu es d'accord ?

**Ron :** Et pourquoi pas se soir ?

**Moi :** Parce que je suis crevée !

**Harry :** Et Ginny, elle s'est acheté quelque chose ?

**Moi :** Heu… Oui, deux ensemble je crois, t'as qu'à lui demander.

**Harry :** Et ils sont beaux ?

**Moi :** Désolé…Tien mais qui vient là …. Ma concurrente.

**Pansy :** Salut les demeurés, ça va ? Weasley, il faut que tu m'aides en pour mon devoir de DCFDM.

**Ron :** Non mais ça va pas, va voir ailleurs !

**Pansy :** Figure toi que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est Rogue qui m'a mise avec toi pour le prochaine devoir.

**Ron :** Non mais il veut ma mort ou quoi ?

**Moi :** Pansy, je crois qu'il t'a dit non alors barre toi !

Et elle part à moitié en furie

On mange, Ron est parti dans ses pensées tout en envoyant des regards furtifs autours de nous. Le dîner dure assez longtemps pour m'ennuyer. Je dis tout en me levant :

**Moi : **Je monte pour aller me coucher. Bonne nuit tous le monde !

Ginny me regarde avec un air de reproche.

Dès que je rentre dans la salle commune, je vois Malfoy avec cette conne de Pansy. (Dsl de la vulgarité mais elle le vaut bien ! lol !)

**Pansy :** Ben alors, t'es toute seule ?

**Moi :** Nan tu vois bien je suis entourée de mes amis. Je ne savais pas qu'un pékinois comme toi pouvais apprendre à faire la différence de choses !

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et je la regarde avec un sourire moqueur. Je passe ma soirée à m'épiler les jambes, le maillot, sous les aisselles et les sourcils avec un sort spécial. Après je commence mes devoirs jusqu'à se que je n'entende plus de bruits dans la salle commune. Je sors de ma chambre en robe de chambre en soie rouge. Je vois Malfoy assit sur le canapé avec une cigarette à la main.

**Moi :** Tu m'en passe une ?

**Drago :** C'est pour les grands, pas pour toi. Ah oui c'est vrai, tu as changée.

**Moi :** Figure-toi que je fume depuis mes treize ans. D'habitudes je me cache.

**Drago :** Je ne te crois pas.

**Moi :** Ok, il faut que je me lève pour aller chercher mon paquet ?

Je me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre, je sors de mon coffret en bois un paquet rouge et blanc avec mon briquet où il y est gravé la Tour Eiffel, souvenir de France. (Elle nous a cachée ça ! Avis aux lecteurs, fumer tue !) Je reviens avec mon paquet et mon briquet à la main. Je m'assoie, ouvre le paquet, prend une cigarette, là met entre mes lèvres, allumes le briquet où la flamme change de couleur et je l'allume. Je tire sur la clope aspire tout en sentant une chaleur dans ma gorge et j'expire. Malfoy me regarde avec un regard surpris.

**Drago :** Là tu me surprends !

**Moi :** Désolé d'être aussi directe mais tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

**Drago :** Ça dépend c'est quoi ?

**Moi :** Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai fait du shopping. Et e voudrais un avis masculin.

**Drago :** Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à ton chéri ?

**Moi :** Car si il me voit en sous-vêtements sexy, il va vouloir couché avec moi et je n'ai pas envie…

**Drago :** Tu te fais chier avec lui je pari !

**Moi :** Non mais ça devient de la routine…

**Drago :** Pourtant, l'autre jour t'étais en forme !

**Moi :** Je stimule MERDE !!!! S'il te plaît ne le répète pas !

**Drago :** On verra…

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Drago :** Fais voir tes sous vêtements.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Mais ça va pas !

**Drago :** Hello ?! Ceux que tu veux me faire voir.

**Moi :** Ha oui, désolé. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Je me mets presque à courir pour rejoindre ma chambre. J'enfile le corset rouge bordeaux en dentelle noir avec le boxer string assortit. Je ressors de ma chambre et me place devant lui.

**Moi :** Alors, comment je suis ?

**Drago :** Waouh ! T'es trop bonne et super bien faites comme fille ! Pourquoi t'es pas à Serpentard ? Une fille comme toi doit être moins coincée !

**Moi :** Et bien merci je sais pas comment le prendre.

**Drago :** Va essayer les autres !

**Moi :** Ok, j'arrive !

Je repars, je me change vite fait d'ensemble pour mettre un noir en dentelle qui fait tout deviné en dessous. Malfoy va voir si je suis coincée, c'est lui qui va être bloqué (Au bon sens du terme)

Je sors de ma chambre et il se retourne. Il a les joues un peu rosies, on pourrait croire que s'est la chaleur de la pièce mais on ne rosi pas d'un seul coup…

**Moi :** Alors ? Ça fait moins Sainte- ni touche ?

**Drago :** J'avoue, tu l'ais moins !

**Moi :** Je te l'avais dis, sauf que je ne le suis plus du tout.

**Drago :** T'en as pas d'autres ?

**Moi :** Non, j'ai été obligée de les commander car ils ne sont pas en boutique. Mais je vois que tu aimes les défilés de sous-vêtements !

**Drago :** Pansy m'en à déjà fait un une fois mais c'était loin d'être comme toi, j'avoue que tu es superbe, ta un corps de rêve et les sous-vêtements te vont bien !

**Moi :** M..Merci c'est gentil… Bon je vais me coucher je suis fatiguée et on a cours dans quelques heures !

**Drago :** Ok, t'as raison moi aussi je suis crevé.

Arrivé devant ma porte je me retourne vers la porte de la chambre de Drago où son propriétaire si trouve.

**Moi :** Rêve de moi.

**Drago :** Et toi de moi.

**Moi :** D'accord, j'y penserais.

Reviews pleaze !!!!! Sa nous fera super plaisir de savoir se que vous pensez de notre fic que se soit en bien ou mal temps que sa nous permet de rectifier des fautes !!!


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapitre IV**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille, je prends mes affaires de toilettes et je vais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et je rentre dans la baignoire qui est en train de se remplir d'eau et de bain moussant aux parfums fruits rouge. Je fais quelques brasses pour me réveiller en douceur et je commence à me savonner. Puis une chanson me vient en tête et sans me rendre compte les paroles me sortent de la bouche. Ce sont les paroles de « Bitter Sweet Symphony » ma chansons préférée (p'tite dédicace à Inès et Noémie). Je termine la chanson en même temps que je me rince. A la fin de mon bain et de ma chanson j'entends quelqu'un taper des mains.

**Drago :** Tu chantes super bien !

Moi : Hey mais ça va pas ! Depuis combien de temps tu m'observes ?

**Drago :** Bonne cinq minutes.

**Moi :** T'es pas gênée de me maté sans rien dire !

**Drago :** Normalement, mater, c'est sans rien dire !

**Moi :** Dis moi tu pourrais te tourner le temps que j'enfile mon peignoir ?!

**Drago :** Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

**Moi :** C'est un ordre !

**Drago** …Bon, ok…

J'enfile mon peignoir bien douillet.

**Moi :** C'est bon j'ai fini. Et la prochaine fois frappe avant d'entrer !

**Drago :** Ouai, on verra.

En descendant pour le petit déjeuner, je repense à ce que Malfoy m'a dit hier soir. Pourquoi tout le monde me dit que j'ai un beau corps ? J'ai pas l'impression d'être belle.

**Ron :** Bonjour mon amour, j'ai hâtes d'être à ce soir !

**Moi :** Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il ya se soir?

**Harry :** Votre soirée chaude, il m'en à parler toute la soirée d'hier… Il était saoulant !...

**Ron :** Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute !

La journée passe assez vite, le dîner arrive et j'ai une faim de loup. Je m'assoies à côté de Ron et je lui passe une main dans le dos et je fais des petits ronds.

**Ron :** T'es sur de vouloir mangée ?

**Moi :** Oui pourquoi ?

Mais il pense qu'au Q ou quoi !?!

**Ron :** Pour rien…

Wé c'est sa, on m'la fait pas à moi !

**Moi :** Harry, c'est quand le premier match de Gryffondor ?

**Harry :** C'est samedi prochain, alors me fatigue pas trop Ron.

**Moi :** T'inquiète il aura une semaine pour s'en remettre.

**Harry :** J'te fais confiance !

**Moi :** Je te remercie.

En reprenant ma fourchette, je lève les yeux et je vois Malfoy qui me regarde. Il me fait un clin d'œil et mime un bisou, je rigole.

**Ron :** Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

**Moi :** pour rien, j'ai pensée à un truc marrant.

**Ron :** Ba vas y fait profiter si c'est si marrant !

Je m'approche de lui sensuellement…. Et lui dit avec telle une chatte qui attire sa proie.

**Moi :** Je m'imaginais la tête que tu ferais en me voyant se soir...humm….

Ron déglutit.

**Ron :** Vivement qu'ils servent le dessert !

On dû attendre le dessert 5 minutes encore. Après un bon dîner, Ron et moi montons pour allés dans les appartements des préfets en chefs. Quand on arrive enfin dans la chambre, je me dirige directement vers mon armoire pour mes sous- vêtements. Je préfère me changer dans la salle de bain pour faire la surprise à Ron. Je sors enfin de la pièce avec sur moi comme simple vêtements mon ensemble en dentelle noir. Dés qu'il me voit il me saute dessus. Il ne prend même pas le temps de m'admirer, quel gâchis… mais bon t'en pis… Et puis sa à plus à Drago, mais qu'est ce qui me prend de l'appeler par son prénom et de plus penser à lui alors que je suis avec Ron. Bon il est temps de se faire plaisir même si cela n'est pas partager. La soirée passe vite, puis vient la nuit et nos corps fatigués se reposent alors que nos esprits se remettent de l'émotion. La matinée passe aussi vite. Puis vient l'après midi qui à mon gout dura une éternité, surtout en cours des moldus, avec une prof qui exagère sur la vie des moldus.

**Mrs Merteuil :** Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons commencés un nouveau chapitre. Il portera sur les technologies modernes. « Première partie : Technologie musicale »

Super qu'est ce qu'elle va nous sortir comme connerie maintenant.

**Mrs Merteuil :** Prenez vos livre page 131 et s'il vous plait Miss Granger pourriez vous lire le premier paragraphe ?

**Moi :** Pour écouter de la musique, les moldus utilisent des machines (Voir définitions au chapitre de l'industrie page 37) rectangle où ils enfoncent une bobine entouré de plastique referment la boite et appuient sur le bouton Play pour qu'elle fonctionne. (Schéma page 143)

**Mrs Merteuil :** Très bien. Des questions ?

Et je lève la main sans aucune hésitation, les autres commencent à faire des commentaires.

**Mrs Merteuil :** Oui, miss Granger ?

Mais dés que j'ouvre la bouche les autres se taisent pour entendre se que je vais dire.

**Moi :** Votre livre il date d'il y a des siècles ou quoi ? Ya de bien nouvelle technologies, renseignez vous !

**Mrs Merteuil :** Puisque vous êtes Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, dites mois lesquelles ?

**Moi :** Les chaînes HF-FF, les baladeurs CD, les MP3, MP4… et désolé, mais j'ai pas à faire votre travail, c'est vous le prof, pas moi, j'ai rien à vous apprendre.

Des chuchotements se font dans la salle.

**Mrs Merteuil :** Pour votre insolence, 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

**Moi :** Quoi ?! Vous me pénalisez pour votre incompétence ?

**Mrs Merteuil :** 100 points pour Gryffondor !

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes nul dans vôtre métier !

**Mrs Merteuil :** Je vous vire de mon cours !

**Moi :** Non c'est pas la peine je préfère me barrer, j'ai pas lieu d'être en cours avec une prof qui sait pas travailler correctement, comment voulez que l'on sache quelque chose sur les moldu si votre enseignement tiens d'un siècle !

Toute la classe me regarde incrédule pendant que je me lève et sors la tête haute.

Le couloir est désert, j'ai du temps devant moi avant le dîner. Je décide de trainer dans les couloirs pour me calmer. Arriver près de la sorcière borgne, je sens une présence derrière moi, je me retourne et je vois…

**Moi :** Malfoy ?!

**Drago :** Je crois que je suis démasqué ?!

**Moi :** Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure si ?

**Drago :** Je peux te retourner la question !

**Moi :** Rien d'intéressent et toi ?

**Drago :** Je sèche le cours de Trelauney, elle me fait peur.

J'ai bien entendu ? Malfoy à bien dit qu'il avait peur de cette cloche ? J'y crois pas, il à quand même des sentiments ! Bon restons calme, pas de précipitation.

**Moi :** Moi elle m'énerve tellement que j'ai quittée son cours en 3eme année.

**Drago :** T'as du bol, moi, elle me prédit ma mort dans trois mois.

Mince j'y crois pas cette folle arrive à lui faire peur en lui disant qu'il allait mourir bientôt alors qu'elle ne sait même pas se qu'elle dit…

**Moi :** Ouai c'est sa spécialité. Depuis le début, à chaque fois quelle voit Harry elle lui prédit sa mort.

**Drago :** Dommage que ce ne soit pas vrai.

**Moi :** Merci c'est gentil, t'es dégue de dire ça !

Et on se taquine jusqu'à l'arriver du dîner où il faut se séparer, se qui é pour moi bien malheureux car je commence à bien l'apprécier même si parfois il est très vil !

**Moi :** Bon bas à se soir je vais rejoindre Harry et Ron, Bon appétit !

**Drago :** Oui, va rejoindre St Potty et sa belette.

Qu'en je rentre dans la salle après Malfoy, tout le monde me regarde et chuchote, j'ai à peine le temps de m'assoir que Ron m'en shit (désoler).

**Ron :** hé Mione ! J'ai entendu quelque chose sur toi !

**Moi :** On en reparlera tout à l'heure ! Tu veux ?!

**Ron :** J'en croyais pas mais oreille, comment ta fait, la pauvre !

Tout le monde écoute notre conversation je lève les yeux vers Malfoy, il me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs.

**Moi :** Je t'ai dis, ON EN PARLERA PLUS TARD, ok ?!

Et là une nouvelle voix se fait entendre dans tout se calme.

**Drago :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Ron :** Toi la blondasse occupe toi de tes affaires !

**Drago :** Quoi tu oses m'insulter ?!

**Ron :** Ouai, Ta gueule !

Drago commença à lever le point.

**Drago :** Très bien tu l'auras voulu !

**Moi :** Fermer là vous deux, « shit » j'ai une migraine !

Malfoy s'en va vers sa table. Pendant se temps Ron continu et que le calme fait toujours **surface.**

**Ron :** Tu as remis le boulot de Mrs Merteuil en cause !

**Moi :** Oui, et alors elle n'est pas compétente !

**Ron :** Oui mais quand même la pauvre, tu y as était fort, regarde, elle ne vient même pas manger.

**Moi :** Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre, p fou moi la paix ! Et vous ! (en regardant les autres élèves de la grande salle) Occupez vous de vos affaires au lieu d'écouter celle des autres !

Les conversations commencent à revenir au fur et à mesure.

**Ron :** pas s besoin de t'énerver, on...

**Moi :** J't'ai demandée de te mêler de mes affaires ?

**Ron :** Non excuse moi…. On se voit se soir ?

Non, mais c'est pas possible, il peut pas un peu me foutre la paix aussi avec le cul y en a mare !

**Moi :** Non, je suis indisposée.

**Ron :** Ha ok ! Préviens-moi quand on pourra.

**Moi :** Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

**Ron :** Oui mais moi j'ai envie !

**Moi :** Tu ne sors quand même pas avec moi que pour ça, sinon il fallait que t'ailles voir une pute comme les serpentardes.

**Ron :** Là, ça se voit que tu es « indisposée ».

**Moi :** Ron, fou moi la paix !

**Ron :** D'accord, bas tu me diras quand on pourra se voir

Et sans même lui répondre, je pars sans manger et bizarrement, quelqu'un me suit….

* * *

Revieuws pleaze! On aimerait savoir si notre Fic vous plais on aimerais avoir votre avis! Merci! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

* * *

**Ptit mesage:** Nous sommes un peu deçu du manque de reviews... Mais nous remercions sincèrement Mionaicha de nous avoir écrit le plus grand nombre de revieuws, d'avoir pris son temps pour les mettres avec de la gentillesse! "Merci bocou Mionaicha je te trouve très simpatique: Audrey"

**Précédemment :**

**Moi :** Tu ne sors quand même pas avec moi que pour ça, sinon il fallait que t'ailles voir une pute comme les serpentardes.

**Ron :** Là, ça se voit que tu es « indisposée ».

**Moi :** Ron, fou moi la paix !

**Ron :** D'accord, bas tu me diras quand on pourra se voir

Et sans même lui répondre, je pars sans manger et bizarrement, quelqu'un me suit….

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Moi :** Ron dégage avant que je m'énerve !

… Tu me prends pour le débilos, je suis pourtant je suis 100 fois mieux, non ?

Quand il me dit ça, il a l'air dégouté mais sexy.

**Moi :** Malfoy ?

**Drago :** Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu manges pas ?

**Moi :** Non, pas faim…Ron ma coupé l'appétit. Et toi tu ne manges pas ?

**Drago :** Non, moi non plus, il me faut une clope là, t'en veux une ?

**Moi :** Oui, mais pourquoi es tu si gentil avec moi tout d'un coup ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une petite sang de bourbe coincé qui sait tout sur tout.

**Drago :** Certes, mais puisque nous sommes tout les deux déprimés autant l'être ensemble.

Je suis restée quelques minutes sans parler, à le regarder et bizarrement, j'avais presque vue de la gentillesse dans son regard. Il a les yeux si bleus que j'aurais pu m'y noyer. Enfin, il rompt ce silence pesant en prononçant le mot de passe et on entre dans la salle commune sans parler. Il part dans sa chambre et me laisse seule sur le canapé. Mais pas longtemps, car il revient et me tend une cigarette qu'il avait allumé avec soins et se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

**Drago :** Alors pourquoi est tu déprimée ?

**Moi :** Toi d'abord !

**Drago :** Non à toi l'honneur.

**Moi :** Tu es dure en affaires !

**Drago :** Oui je sais, alors ?

**Moi :** Ok, Ron sort avec moi que pour le sexe.

**Drago :** C'est normal t'as vu ton cul !

El là je lui jette un coussin qu'il reçoit en pleine figure.

**Drago :** Tu vas me le payer !

**Moi :** Mouai c'est ça !

Et il m'envoi un autre coussin.

**Moi :** Maintenant qu'on est quitte, j'ai un truc sympa pour les personnes déprimées.

**Drago :** A bon ?! Quoi ? Un bouquin ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha !...

**Moi :** Non c'est un truc moldu, mais ça va te plaire.

**Drago :** Ok, jte fais confiance.

**Moi :** Je reviens.

Je pars dans ma chambre en en posant mille questions tels que « Pourquoi fume t-il ? Alors que c'est moldu ; Pourquoi me dit-il qu'il en fait confiance à moi une sang de bourbe ? J'en reviens pas, je ne comprends pas, a-t-il réellement changé ? A-t-il un cœur et des sentiments ? » Mais je fus couper dans mes penser par la voix de Drago.

**Drago :** Dit donc qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu prépare une potion pour me tuer ?

**Moi :** J'arrive attend, c'est bien cacher !

Je reviens avec mon coffret en bois avec une feuille sculptée dedans.

**Drago :** Waouh, une boite !

**Moi :** Arrête tes sarcasme et prépares toi à passer une excellente soirée.

Et je me rassoies en sortant un paquet de longue feuille à rouler, mon paquet de M (Nda : On ne fait pas de pub !) et je sors une clope avec un petit carré marron. Je prends une feuille je coupe le bout de la cigarette et je continue mon travail pendant que Malfoy me regarde bizarrement.

**Moi :** Et voilà !

**Drago :** Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

Sur ces mots, je mets le « Bedho » à mes lèvres et l'allume comme une cigarette.

**Drago :** Ça sent bizarre.

Après quelques taffes, je lui passe.

**Moi :** Tiens !

Il le prend, fume, me regarde.

**Drago :** Ça a un drôle de goût, Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Moi :** De l'herbe !

**Drago :** Quoi ?! Tu me prends pour un mouton ?!

**Moi :** Mais non, c'est une herbe spéciale !

**Drago :** Ha…. J'ai la tête qui tourne… Je le savais tu veux me tuer….

**Moi :** Mais non abrutis, c'est normal, après tu vas te sentir mieux !

**Drago :** Hééé…. Me parle pas comme ça ! Puisque tu m'as fais goûter ton « truc » c'est à mon tour.

Il part et revient avec deux verres et une bouteille.

**Moi :** C'est une Alcool ? C'est quoi ?

**Drago :** Oui ça en ai et c'est du whisky pur feu de ma cuvé.

**Moi :** Et ça veut dire quoi de ta cuvé ?

**Drago :** Je l'ai corsé à ma façon.

**Moi :** Fais-moi goûter !

**Drago :** T'es courageuse, mais à oui c'est vrai j'oublier, t'es une gryffondor.

**Moi :** Trêve de plaisanteries, j'ai envie de me bourrer la gueule !

(Mdr sa se vois carrément, des qu'elle à vu la bouteille elle à faillit sauter dessus ! lol)

**Drago :** Vas-y, à toi l'honneur !

Et il me sert.

**Moi :** Quelle Galanteries…. Oh, j'oublier, tu es de l'aristocratie.

**Drago:** Ha! Ha! T'as eu ta revanche, t'es contente ?

**Moi:** Vi, très!

Et je prends mon verre et je le bois cul sec.

**Drago :** Waouh…

**Moi :** Quoi, t'appelles ça corsé ? Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais gouter mon « cercueil »

**Drago :** Ton quoi ?

**Moi :** Mon cocktail vraiment corsé.

**Drago :** Et t'en à ramenée à Poudlard.

**Moi :** Non, mais si tu veux je peux faire une commande.

**Drago :** Ha ouai sa serais pas mal !

**Moi :** alors, pourquoi tu déprime ?

**Drago :** Pour rien !

**Moi :** T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

**Drago :** Faire quoi ?

**Moi :** J't'avous que j'en ai marre de Ron et toi, qu'est ce que tu fait ? Tu me dit rien ! Ça va pas la tête la tu me dis tout de suite !

**Drago :** Ok…. J'en ai marre de Pansy, elle me colle tout le temps, en plus je ne peux plus sacquer sa voix et elle pu d'la gueule, je l'ignore, lui dis que c'est fini mais elle ne comprend rien, elle est écervelée !

Ho ba putain il vient seulement de remarquer, pfff il est vraiment blond !

**Moi :** Tu viens de t'en rendre compte ?!

**Drago :** Nan, mais nos familles nous on promit depuis notre naissance, alors on est obliger de se supporter depuis notre enfance, ou plutôt, JE suis obligé de la supporter !

**Moi :** Woaw…. Sacré révélation, donc à mon tous. Heu… Si je te dis, tu jures de le répéter à personnes, c'est vraiment important.

**Drago :** Bien sûr, je ne crierais rien sur les toits, j'ai jamais fais !...

**Moi :** Wé bien sur...

**Drago :** Bon ok promis !

**Moi :** Jure !!!

**Drago :** J'te jure !

**Moi :** Bien,…. J'ai été adoptée.

**Drago :** Quoi ?! Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas.

**Drago :** Comment ça tu sais pas ?

**Moi :** Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais toute petite, on peut dire que je ne les ai jamais connus.

**Drago :** Ha… Désolé.

**Moi :** C'est pas grave, de toute façon s'est des moldus qui m'ont élevées. Je les considère comme mes véritables parents.

**Drago :** Oui t'as raison, je crois que je vais me couché.

**Moi :** Oui moi aussi.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui avouer ça ! Même Harry et Ron n'es savent rien, j'espère qu'il va rien dire.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et me mets en pyjama, me couche mais ne trouve aucunement le sommeil. Je ne fais que de penser.

Comment ça se fait que je n'arrête pas de penser à Drago et à sa révélation. Le pauvre, il est promit à Pansy. Il sera obliger de la supporter toutes sa vie. Rien que d'y penser cela me donne la nausée. Mais en même temps si quelqu'un apprenait que je m'imagine aussi avec lui ,cette personne me prendrait pour une folle, mais moi, cela me fait plutôt rougir…. Bon je divague la sa doit être la fatique sui se fait snetir.

* * *

**Reviews pleaze sa serais super sympa d'avoir votre avis!!!!**

à Bientôt!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

Le jour se leva, de ma plus grande gaîté je me lève et entre dans la salle de bain pour me préparer un bon bain de mousse chaud à la senteur fruits rouges et y entra en me détendant tranquillement lorsque tout d'un coups la porte s'ouvre pour laisser voir un Malfoy torse nu avec une serviette sur son épaule droite, se qui laisse paraitre un instant son sourire joyeux du matin. Mais je dois me résoudre.

**Moi :** Surtout frappe pas avant d'entrer !

**Drago :** Bonjour à toi aussi.

**Moi** : Wé bonjour, mais change pas de conversation !

**Drago :** A ce que je sache, nous vivons dans la même salle donc nous partageons la même salle de bain. Et si cela te déplait d'être interrompue dans ton bain, tu as cas fermer les portes a clefs.

Y-a une chose qui me plait dans cette situation, c'est que les portes avaient étés volontairement laissées ouvertes car je voulais voir sa réaction des le matin en me voyant dans mon bain et je vois que cela ne lui déplais pas.

**Moi :** Et bien on ne peu pas penser à tout !

**Drago :** Wa, l'humeur le matin !

**Moi :** Désolé de mon humeur, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être dérangée dans mon bain. Sinon bien dormi ?

**Drago :** Tu te préoccupe pour moi maintenant ?

**Moi :** Ho et puis merde, j'essaye d'avoir de la conversation avec toi et…

**Drago :** Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène juste pour ça ?

**Moi :** Bon … Peux-tu sortir le temps que je sorte de mon bain ?

**Drago :** Tu vois là…J'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir,…

Il me regarde avec un regard pervers, se qui me mis mal allaise mais se sentiment parti au moment ou une idée me traversa l'esprit.

**Moi :** Puisque c'est comme ça…

Je sors de mon bain en prenan sa serviette qui est sur son épaule, il me regarde avec un regard stupéfait.

**Drago :** Waouh…. Tu es vraiment…heu… enfin je ne t'imaginais pas te voir… comme ça.

Pauvre petit Drago, il a l'air sous le choc mais en même temps … j'dirai… Heureux ?!

**Moi :** Satisfait maintenant ?

**Drago :** Je sais pas…

**Moi :** Comment ça tu sais pas ? Tu te fous de moi ?

**Drago :** Pourquoi ?! Tu avais prévue se genre de situation ? Tu en a fais exprès ?

**Moi** :… Non, Non…

**Drago :** Tu en a fais exprès ? J'en suis certain, dis moi la vérité !

Tout en se rapprochant de moi le plus possible pour me coller au mur et en tirer sur ma enfin sa serviette. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux qui sont si doux et d'un bleu océan… alors qu'il me fait comprendre qu'il attend une réponse.

**Drago :** Houhou ! Je te parle ! Réveil toi ?!

**Moi :** hein... heu… Quoi ? Excuse m'étais noyée.

Il me regarde soudain avec des yeux (…globuleux Lol imaginez notre super Prince des Serpentards avec des yeux globuleux ! Pas du tout sex lol on va plutôt dire avec des yeux…) interrogateur. (Plus jolie à lire et à imaginer lol)

**Moi :** Laisse tomber, oubli se que je viens de dire.

Enervée de le voir comme sa devant moi, je le pousse et sort de la salle de bain pour me rendre dans ma chambre me préparer pour retourner Ron et Harry dans la grande salle.

**Moi :** J'en ai vraiment ra le cul ! RRRRrrrrr

**Ron :** Wa ! Encore de mauvaise humeur, j'adore !

**Moi :** Ta gueule, j'ai mes règles.

Ces mots sont sortis tous seuls de ma bouche et je sens tous les regards figés sur moi. Ron, lui, me regarde stupéfait et la seule chose qu'il sut dire est….

**Ron :** Waouh !...

**Moi :** Quoi ?! Waouh ?... !

**Ron :** …Rien…

**Moi :** Y-a pas de rien ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore à me dire ?

**Ron** …

**Moi :** Et bien t'as pas les …

Harry les coupa.

( Lol vous avez compris mdr c venu sen le vouloir !)

**Harry :** C'est bon, c'est fini ?! On arrête le combat. Bien dormi Hermione ?

C'est ça Harry change de sujet.

**Moi :** Bien merci, j'ai bien dormi et j'aurais préférée continuer !

Je prends un fruit en regardant au passage méchamment Ron qui détourne le regard et dégluti difficilement. Tout d'un coup la grande porte s'ouvre et tous les regards féminins fixent ce beau mal en action en train de marcher avec sa démarche de félin, ce qui n'est autre que Malfoy.

**Ron :** Hermione, Pourquoi tu regarde la fouine comme ça ?

**Moi :** Fou moi la paix, ok ?!

Et je pars sur ces mots. Je vois Ron qui regarde bizarrement Harry.

**Ron :** Qu'est ce qui lui arrive en ce moment ?

**Harry :** Je sais pas, demande lui, c'est pas moi qui cherche les emmerdes.

De mon coté, je prends la direction de mes appartements. Quelques minutes après, je sens une présence derrière moi !

… Hermione ? Mais que t'arrive t-il ? Tu as un drôle de comportement ces temps si, tu es étrange…

**Moi :** Rien du tout, est-ce-que je peux te retourner la question ?

Ron semble comme sous le choc, ça me laisse le temps de rentrer dans ma salle commune, en lui fermant la porte au nez ! Je ressors seulement pour le cours de botanique mais arrivée dans la salle mon binôme n'est plus le même.

**Moi :** Pourquoi es-tu à coter de moi Malfoy?

**Drago :** Mrs Chourave m'a dit de m'installer à tes cotés, je suis donc ton binôme.

**Moi :** Ok, pas de problèmes pour moi.

Malfoy me regarde avec un sourire joyeux, comme celui du matin dans la salle de bain en faite. Je m'assoie à cotée de lui gênée. Je sens mes joues chauffer, je suis sûr quels commencent à rougir et j'ai peur que Malfoy les voient. Manque de po, il le remarque.

**Drago :** Ça doit vraiment te faire plaisir que je sois ton binôme, vu la jolie couleur de tes joues.

Bon y a pas a se plaindre il m'a pas dit ça méchamment.

**Moi :** Mais t'es collant à la fin !

**Drago :** Bas oui, qu'est ce que tu crois, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu a ma question !

**Mrs Chourave :** S'il vous plait, taisez-vous !

Elle commence son cours et je reçois un parchemin, lorsque je l'ouvre, je distingue l'écriture de Malfoy qui me demande :

_« Attends-moi à la fin du cours »_

Je m'approche de lui et lui murmure.

**Moi :** Ok pas de problème.

**Drago :** C'est un ordre !

Ça réponse me choqua quelque peu… Je tourne la tête et je mets une distance suffisante entre nous car mes joues recommencent à me chauffer, ce qui est une bien mauvaise nouvelle… La sonnerie retenti enfin, je commençais à souffrir de cette impatience, je sors de la salle et vois Malfoy appuyait contre le mur comme dans ses habitudes, mais bien sûr, il faut que

**Ron :** Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu vas pas déjeuner avec nous ?

**Moi :** Non pas pour le moment j'attends que vous ayez terminé, et en plus je dois parler avec quelqu'un avant.

**Ron :** Ok…. On se retrouve quand même à la grande salle ?

**Moi :** Je verrais….

Le temps que Ron me parle, j'ai perdu Malfoy de vu, je le cherche le mieux possible du regard quand d'un coup.

… Tu me cherche ?

**Moi :** Ho non bien sur ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne te laisserais pas le plaisir de te l'imaginer !

**Drago :** Donc, j'en conclu que tu me cherchais.

**Moi :** Ba oui tu m'as demandée de t'attendre…. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

**Drago :** Des confidences que l'on c'est fait l'autre soir…

Nous étions seuls dans le couloir sombre dont les reflets du soleil se reflétés sur sa chevelure blonde d'ange déchu, je me rapprochais doucement de lui en ne le lâchant pas du regard tout comme lui. Je m'avance encore plus prés de lui tout en posant mon index sur ces lèvres finement dessinaient et j'approche ma bouche près de son oreille et lui murmure un vague _« chut…. On se retrouve ce soir dans nos appartements, ici, il se pourrait qu'il y ait des oreilles indiscrètes. A ce soir ! »_ Et je pars en le laissant là au milieu du couloir à regret. Je rejoins mes amis qui à mon plus grand malheur sont avec Ron !…

J'arrive à la table et mange sans parler, ni même regarder Ron, je l'ignore complètement. En faite, je m'imagine Drago et me met en tête son corps d'apollon que j'avais vu ce matin _« Hermione réagit, c'est un serpentard, c'est Drago Malfoy, ton ennemi depuis 7 ans, tu ne dois pas tomber sous son charme et même si tu dois le séduire… mais quand même il est super craquant,… bon y a des limites quand même, on se calme.. » _mais bien sur il faut que cet abruti de Ron me dérange pendant mes rêveries.

**Ron :** Hermione, on peut se voir ce soir ?

**Moi :** Non mais t'es con ou quoi ?! T'as du mal à enregistrer se que l'on te dit ?! Ma parole c'est pas vrai, je t'ai dit pas plus tard que ce midi que je ne pouvais pas et s'il te plait ne me demande pas pourquoi !

**Ron :** A bon ?! Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Et mais tu me cherches ! Il faut que je t'achète un cerveau pour évitais de te dire je ne sais combien de fois que **j'ai mes règles! **Ou faut il que je te parle dans une autre langue !

**Ron :**…

Stupéfait je pense de ma réaction, il ne me répond pas. Mais cela m'énerve j'aurais voulu un peu d'action.

**Moi :** Ho j'te parle ! Répond ! Tu sais plu quoi dire !

**Ron :** NON mais t'es folle ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je sais que tu as tes règles ! Et alors ?! Tu peux toujours me parler gentiment, sa va pas te tuer !

**Moi :** Et bien si justement !

**Ron :** Ha oui ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… Tu préfère les mecs qui ferment leur gueule juste pou laissé Miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout parler ! Et bien, tu te trompe.

Lui est aussi rouge qu'une tomate, on croirait d'une bombe à retardement alors que moi je suis d'un calme olympien.

**Moi :** A bon ?!

Avec un sourire sarcastique tel que celui de Malfoy.

**Ron :** Oui, mais je ne suis pas comme ça…

**Moi :** Mais…

**Ron :** Ta gueule ! C'est toi qui va la fermer maintenant tu me saoul et tu vas m'écouter….

**Moi :** Non, je ne suis pas ta chienne ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire, alors toi Ta gueule pauvre con écervelé ! J'en ai marre de te supportait tout le temps, tu te fou de moi ! Tu sors avec moi pour le cul ! Si c'est pour ça que t'es avec moi va voir les serpentards j'suis sur qu'elles voudront enfin peu être pas car tu n'as vraiment aucune imagination ! Et au passage, **Fou moi la PAIX !**

Et sur ces mots je me pars en courant, tout le monde me regardent sans y croire, Ron lui se lève méchamment et me suit, une fois hors de la grande salle, il m'attrape violement le bras.

**Moi :** Lâche-moi à la fin !

J'essaie de me défère de sa poigne mais rien à faire alors je lui crache au visage, sauf que chose qui n'était pas prévu, il me gifle d'une force à me faire saignait de la lèvre mais comme son emprise sur mon poignet avait suffisamment lâche je lui fou un coup de pieds entre les jambes et pars en courant encore plus vite vers mes appartements. Arrivée dans la salle commune, je m'adosse au mur près de ma porte de chambre et pleur en silence. Après quelques minutes qui me paraissent des heures j'entends le tableau laisser passer mon colocataire, je cours me réfugier dans la salle de bain pour me soigner. La blessure et plus importante que de se que je pensais. Je la soigne du mien que je peu mais cela me laisse une petite cicatrice avec encore un petit hématome pas trop important. J'entends frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

**Moi :** Entrer !

**Drago :** Comment ça va ? Ça fait un moment que t'es là dedans … Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

**Moi :** Rien, rien me suis cogner la tête par énervement contre le mur sauf que malheureusement me suis fais plus mal que prévu.

**Drago :** Tu t'es surtout drôlement arrangée en plus de là à arriver à se faire un bel hématome à la lèvre… mais si tu veux je peux t'aider à arranger ça ?

**Moi :** Merci sa serait gentil de ta part, j'ai essayé déjà plusieurs sort mais rien n'a efficacement marché.

**Drago :** T'inquiète je vais t'arranger ça tu retrouveras un beau visage après !

**Moi :** Merci….

Je suis comme sur le cul de ce qui se passe, Drago se propose à me soignais et moi je le remercie !... C'est à croire que parfois le monde ne tourne pas rond…

Une fois les trois ou quatre sorts lancés et mon visage remodelé je vais m'installer dans le canapé avec lui sur les talons.

**Drago :** Alors, là franchement bravo ! Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, en plus devant tous le monde et sincèrement, j'aime bien quand tu t'énerve, tu es sexy !

**Moi :** Merci, c'est gentil de ta part et comme je t'ai dis que tu ne me connaissais pas et bien j'avais encore une fois raison !

**Drago :** Oui, comme toujours ! (bien sur accompagné de son magnifique sourire moqueur)

**Moi :** Arrête, je n'ai pas envie de me ré nervée et surtout contre toi !

**Drago :** Dommage, pourtant j'adore quand tu t'énerve sa te donne un coté excitant !

**Moi :** Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Alors comme sa tu n'as pas fini ton dîner et en plus, il n'y a pas ta chienne de Pansy ! Donc aucune action se soir ?!

**Drago :** Je sais pas à vrai dire… Vu que l'on est seul toi et moi se soir peut être se passerait t-il des choses… A non, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu ne pouvais pas, comme tu l'as si bien clamé haut et fort que tu avais tes règles, tu n'es pas d'humeur pour ça….

**Moi :** Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas…_ « Ça m'embête de lui parler de sa moi…. Pff quand on veut, on peut aller, ma vieille »_ indisposée, j'ai juste aucune envie de passer ma soirée avec Ron, juste pour lui faire plaisir car pour lui une soirée ensemble c'est couchée mais il me saoul, j'en ai marre, il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, il veut juste faire l'amour avec moi et c'est tout ! Et en plus on fait toujours la même chose, sa m'énerve car de le sentir contre moi me fait aucun effets… enfin si, du dégout…

**Drago :** Alors si je comprends bien, il pourrait se passer des choses ?

**Moi :** peut être bien…

**Drago :** Hola…. Mystérieuse en plus, j'adore…

**Moi :** Bon, changeons de sujet tu veux ? J'ai reçu ma commande pour mon cercueil sa te dit d'y gouter ?

**Drago :** Pourquoi pas ? Parfois j'me dis que t'es vraiment étrange…

**Moi :** Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je peux être étrange… Drago.

**Drago :** Tu m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant ?!

**Moi :** C'est mieux quand on est colocataire et en plus sa donne plus d'intimité…

**Drago :** Tu as raison…Hermione.

**Moi :** Bon, on se l'boit se cercueil ?


End file.
